


What I'd Do for Pretty Boys by the Pool

by Cloudedskiez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (for adashi because they deserve everything), But its worth it i promise, Domestic Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gen, Lifeguard Lance (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Thirsty Lance (Voltron), Very fluffy, adashi, i love my boys ok, i'm only saying that cause it takes me forever to actually get to their interaction, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudedskiez/pseuds/Cloudedskiez
Summary: It's the perfect day out! Just the right temperature to take a dip in the good ol' community pool! Shiro and Adam plan to do just that and drag Keith along with them. Lance was just lucky enough to take the afternoon shift, and now his friends may bear witness to his hopeless flirting for a guy with outdated hair and gorgeous bod. Fortunately, his pining might not be so unrequited.Or: Keith's got enough pining to fill a forest. Lance should really drink some water to quench his thirst! (Just not the pool water, that's got too much chlorine)[Rated T for language.]





	What I'd Do for Pretty Boys by the Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! I apologize for the wait with Lion Spirits (my other fic, which if you haven't read, then I'd appreciate you checking it out!), I am nearly done the 7th chapter and hope to be uploading it soon! For now though, take this random one-shot I thought of in the shower :)
> 
> Happy reading~ 
> 
> No tw for this fic, we's all havin' a swell time.

It was the kind of day that teen summer romances were based around. Sun streaming through the blinds, birds outside chirping, a slight breeze that made the heat and humidity bearable, it was all very nice.

 

For anyone that was not Keith Kogane.

 

He groaned when the sunlight grew high enough to shine directly into his squinted eyes through his blinds. He turned over and buried his face into his pillow. Then, a knock came from his door. At first soft, then practically banging. Keith groaned again and threw the covers off of himself, stomping over to his door and yanking it open.

 

“ _What?!_ ”

 

“Oh good! You’re awake.” Shiro grinned, awfully smug for 8:30 in the morning. “Well, now that you’re up, come downstairs, breakfast is ready.”

 

Keith scoffed, “If you made it, then no thanks.” his attempts to shut the door on Shiro were sabotaged by the other man's well placed prosthetic intercepting the door.

 

“Oh calm down, Keith. Adam made breakfast… you know I’m not allowed in the kitchen anymore,” he said with a pout.

 

Keith took no pity on him, “For good reason. I still don’t understand how you managed to burn _water_ of all things.”

 

“It’s not my fault I got distracted…”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, “Yeah, distracted by making out with your _boyfriend_ on the couch.”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend…” Shiro said, then he held up his human arm, showing off the silver band resting on his ring finger, “He’s my _fiance~_ ”

 

Keith slumped against the side of the door, he didn’t deserve this treatment. He was perfectly content with sleeping, this was just unforgivable.

 

“Yeah, whatever, same difference,” he said with a yawn, ignoring his brother's protest of ’It’s really not’. “What did Adam make?”

 

Shiro took this as an invitation to pry the rest of the door open, letting Keith fully smell what Adam was making.

 

“Pancakes,” Shiro said with a smirk. Keith perked right up.

 

“With blueberries?” he asked excitedly. Well, as excited as a 21-year-old can be in the morning at the smell of blueberry pancakes.

 

Shiro nodded and started walking down the hallway. “Hurry up and get dressed, we’re going somewhere this afternoon!”

 

Keith eagerly pulled his door shut, and started slipping out of his plaid pajama bottoms. Although it was the summer, Keith always ran cold and found himself needing a couple of extra layers in bed, especially socks.

 

After pulling on a random band shirt that smelled okayish and maroon cargo shorts, Keith stepped out of his room and walked downstairs.

 

Shortly after Adam’s proposal to Shiro, the two moved into a spacious studio apartment. With their combined salaries, they eventually saved up enough to move into a nice house in a quiet neighborhood, away from the smell of smog and excessive noise brought by the busy city. A couple of years later, they invited Keith to join them. Keith was still attending college but took a break in between semesters when he had a crisis over his major. Eventually, over the summer, he decided on aerospace engineering and had signed up for the proper courses already. Still, Shiro and Adam offered to house him so that he wouldn’t have to worry about a job and rent on top of his studies and instead focus on his new major. He felt a bit guilty at that, he didn’t want to be a burden on them, however, they had insisted, and so, here he was.

 

“Good morning Keith, didn’t you wear that shirt yesterday?” Adam greeted.

 

Keith looked down at his shirt suspiciously, “Did I? I thought I wore the Mothman one Pidge got me for my birthday.”

 

Adam shook his head, “Who can say, you wear so much black I can’t tell your shirts apart! Do laundry just in case though. You can put a load in before we leave.”

 

Keith sat down at the island and dug into his pancakes. “Where are we going?” he said through a mouthful of blueberry deliciousness.

 

The older male gave him a disapproving look, not unlike Shiro’s dad looks and answered him after he swallowed, “The community pool, Pidge invited us down. She said her brother Matt got a job as a lifeguard and she wanted us to help make fun of him.”

 

“Oh cool, I can practice my drowning,” Keith replied before gulping down a glass of orange juice.

 

“Nope. Nobody’s drowning.” Shiro said in lieu of a greeting. He went beside Adam and kissed him on the cheek.

 

_Gross. If I ever become this domestic, I’ll ask Pidge to kill me._

 

Adam slapped Shiro on the shoulder without looking away from the pan, “Takashi, what have I said about coming near the stove while I’m cooking?”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes and grumbled, “To not to.”

 

“That’s right, and _why_ did I say that? Hm? Keith, do you remember?” Adam teased cheerfully.

 

Keith piped up, happy to make fun of his brother, “Because Shiro can’t do anything in the kitchen without setting off the fire alarm.”

 

“That’s right!” Adam cheered, using the voice he reserved for kids in his kindergarten class.

 

Shiro chuckled, “Alright, alright, I get it. So, Keith.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow from where he was putting more pancakes on his plate.

 

“Planning to scope out any hot babes at the pool later today?” Shiro asked with a wicked grin.

 

Keith choked on his own spit. “SHIRO!” he screeched, face red, “Why would you say that!? No!”

 

“Aww, but Keith,” Adam started from the stove, ignoring Keith’s glare to keep silent and _not_ to support his fiance on this, “You haven’t dated in forever, when was the last time you had a guy over?”

 

“Oh! I remember... it was that cocky guy from your basketball team in High School! What was his name again? Jared… Jerome…?”

 

Keith growled at the pancakes he was slathering in butter, “It was James… and we dated for like three weeks! We broke up after one stupid fight, why are you guys still bringing him up?”

 

Adam turned off the stove, coming to sit down at the table, “Keith, we aren’t trying to make fun of you...much. We’re just a bit… concerned is all. We want you to be happy.”

 

“We also want grand-kids,” Shiro spoke from his seat, Adam smacked him on the shoulder again for the comment.

 

Keith grimaced but tried to turn it into a smile. These guys had done a lot for him, but he hadn’t found the time to seek out anyone yet. Don’t get him wrong, he _did_ want a relationship, it was just kind of… hard to find guys who were 1: not straight, and 2: into him.

 

“I know, I know. I’ll start looking once I go back to college. But on the topic of relationships… when are you two getting hitched? ‘Cause Shiro asked me to be best man like a week ago but I haven’t heard you guys talking about the actual wedding itself.

 

With that, they launched into a discussion about the upcoming wedding, which turned into an impromptu list of guests they wanted to invite, which then turned into an argument about napkin arrangements.   

 

“Just _when_ are we going to have enough time to fold all those napkins, ‘Kashi? Do _you_ know how to do origami? And what’s the point of making them frogs if _they can’t hop_ _!?”_

 

“Okay, I know you’re skeptical, but I saw this tutorial on Pinterest-”

 

“-Oh, _here we go again-”_

 

“-Nonononono, just hear me out-”

 

Keith decided to politely clear his dishes, and head upstairs while he waited for them to finish their argument and then hopefully call him back down when they were supposed to be heading out to the pool.

 

**{-v-}**

 

His alarm went off for 5:30. The pool opened at 6:45, so he had plenty of time to get ready until he received a text from his boss.

>  
> 
> ❀♔Princess♔❀
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  **Today** 5:31 AM
> 
> Lance, don’t worry about coming in right now, I’ve signed you up for the afternoon instead. We’ve got our new recruit on the morning shift.
> 
>  
> 
> ??? **[5:31 AM.]**
> 
> WHO IS THIS MANS **[5:32 AM.]**
> 
>  
> 
> Calm down, it’s just Matthew. **[5:33 AM.]**
> 
> You know, the guy with long brown hair? **[5:33 AM.]**
> 
>  
> 
> ooooooo **[5:34 AM.]**
> 
> yeh I remember him **[5:34 AM.]**
> 
> ):0 **[5:34 AM.]**
> 
> he didn’t give me his number!!! **[5:35 AM.]**
> 
> yo, lura, whip him with a pool noodle for me **[5:35 AM.]**
> 
> ? **[5:37 AM.]**
> 
> Lura? **[5:37 AM.]**
> 
> ALLUUUUUURRAAAAA **[5:37 AM.]**
> 
> ALLURA **[5:37 AM.]**
> 
> ALLURA **[5:38 AM.]**
> 
> LURA **[5:38 AM.]**
> 
> LULU **[5:38 AM.]**
> 
> LULULEMON **[5:38 AM.]**
> 
> ALLURA JUNIBERRY ALTEA **[5:38 AM.]**
> 
> :,,(( **[5:39 AM.]**
> 
>  
> 
> LANCE IT IS 5:40 I CANNOT DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW **[5:40 AM.]**
> 
> I HAVE TO GO SET UP WITH MATTHEW **[5:40 AM.]**
> 
> AND I WILL NOT BE WHIPPING HIM WITH ANY POOL NOODLES **[5:40 AM.]**
> 
>  
> 
> D: **[5:41 AM.]**
> 
>  
> 
> Goodbye, Lance. **[5:41 AM.]**
> 
> Byeeee lulu~ **[5:41 AM.]**

 

He was _very_ lucky to have kept this job.

 

Flopping back down on his bed with a sigh, he started to scroll through Instagram before eventually turning his phone off after setting an alarm for 11:30 am. Then he crawled back under his covers and went back to sleep.

 

When his alarm went off again, he got out of bed and stretched out. Heading over to the bathroom first to start his morning moisturizing routine. Then he went downstairs to brew some coffee.

 

While downstairs, Lance was absentmindedly petting his cat, Blue, when he heard the door open. He peeked his head out of the kitchen to watch Hunk come inside and set down on the bench to take off his shoes.

 

“Morning Hunky!” Lance called from the hallway, causing Hunk to jump and look right at him.

 

“Lance, what are you doing here?! Aren’t you supposed to be at work?!” Hunk yelped, forgetting about his shoes for now.

 

“Relax, Hunk. New guys’ got the morning shift, Allura put me in for the afternoon.” Lance replied, walking back to the kitchen to add cream and sugar to his morning-ish coffee.

 

Hunk sighed loudly to be heard from the hallway, which Lance rolled his eyes at, “Oh thank god, I thought you got fired or something.”

 

Lance gasped over-dramatically and Hunk walked into the kitchen, “Fired?! How dare you, sir. I’ll have you know, I am the best damn lifeguard that place has got! They’d all be lost without me.”

 

Hunk raised an eyebrow while petting Blue - who was preening from all the attention -, a tactic he picked up from Pidge, no doubt, and nodded. “Sure, bud.”

 

The comment had Lance sticking his tongue out over the rim of his mug before taking a sip. “How’d it go this morning?”

 

Hunk smiled at the topic, and launched into a long story that Lance made sure to pay extra special attention to. The thing Lance was talking about was Hunk’s new summer job, dog walking. It was perfect for the gentle giant, allowing him to get some morning exercise and being able to interact with all the adorable animals. Plus, he was harboring a not-so-tiny-sized crush on one of the joggers who went along the same route, Shay.

 

Lance always seemed to bounce back to that topic. “And how’s _Shaay~?_ ” he asked, smirking when he saw the blush gather on his best friends cheeks.

 

“She’s great actually! Her grandma’s been doing better, she was able to make some of her famous soup for Shay, and she was nice enough to give me a thermos, see?!” Hunk said with a huge smile, holding up a forest green coloured metal thermos, the liquid sloshing around inside.

 

Lance perked up, always willing to try new dishes, especially special ones made with family, “Sweet, dude! She’s totally crushing on you. You should ask her out!”

 

Hunk’s blush grew and he lowered the thermos onto the counter to fiddle with his thumbs, “I-I don’t know Lance, she could just be, like, super nice…”

 

The other boy shook his head rapidly and grabbed Hunk’s hands to gain his attention, “Hunk, buddy, my man, you are such a catch, you and Shay would be _perfect_ for each other. Mark my words, she’s been hooked on you ever since you gave her those vegan friendly scones last Friday. If that didn’t seal the deal, I don’t know what will.”

 

Hunk’s grin grew, and he stopped nervously fidgeting, “You think so?”

 

Lance smiled, “Buddy, I _know_ so. How many times have I proposed to you after eating your food?”

 

Hunk scoffed and rolled his eyes, still smiling, “Too many times.”

 

“Then there’s nothing to be worried about, Shay’s gonna love you, you two will have gorgeous muscular babies together, and you’ll make me best man at your wedding,” he said, swinging his and Hunk’s hands between them.

 

Hunk chuckled, letting go to grab a tin from the cupboards, “I dunno, man. I think I might ask Rax to be best man.”

 

Lance sqwalked, insulted that Hunk would dare pick Shay’s brother over him, “ _Rax?!_ But I thought you said he was an asshole?!”

 

“Okay, I never said he was an a-hole. I just said he was pretty grumpy.”

 

Lance pulled himself up to sit on the counter, grabbing his neglected coffee mug, “Yah, which is Hunk-speak for _asshole._ ”

 

Hunk gave Lance a look, then shrugged, “You got me there. _Fine_ I guess I have no choice but to make _you_ my best man.”

 

Lance giggled happily, setting down his mug, and ran over to hug Hunk, “ _Yessssss,_ love ya buddy.”

 

The other man rolled his eyes fondly, before hugging back, “Love you too, man.”

 

“Alright! Enough touchy feely stuff for right now, I still gotta get my coffee in me.” Lance said, grabbing it again, and gulping it down now that it had been significantly cooled.

 

Hunk opened the tin, and placed the contents on a plate, and then into the microwave.

 

“What’s that?” Lance said into his mug, nodding to the tin.

 

“Those vegan friendly scones, we still have some, so I thought I’d warm some up for you so you could have them for breakfast.” Hunk replied, punching in the time on the microwave.

 

Lance took a moment to let that sink in, then he set his mug down _again_ , “Alright screw having enough touchy feely stuff this morning, get back in here you gorgeous individual,” he said while opening his arms for a hug.

 

Hunk laughed and walked over to sink into the embrace, and there he rested until the timer ran out.

 

**{-v-}**

 

Flip flops? _Check._ Sunscreen? _Check._ Sunglasses? _Check._ Floaties- wait a second…

 

“Shiro!” Keith yelled from his room, holding the bright green frog-like floaties in his hands.

 

He heard the tell-tale thumps of feet going up the stairs before his door was pried open, revealing Shiro’s cap-clad head.

 

“Yes?”

 

Keith held up the offending floaties, flopping them around limply as he gestured, “Care to explain why I found these in my beach bag?” Which he only had in the first place because Adam and Shiro were gross, logical people, who believed in things like _exercise_ and _family bonding_ and _emotions._

 

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows before raising them in realization and rushing forward to take them from Keith’s hands. “Ah! Here they are. ADAM! KEITH FOUND THE FLOATIES, THEY WERE IN HIS BAG!” Shiro yelled so that Adam could hear him from downstairs.

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, ignoring Adam’s response before asking, “What are these supposed to be for, anyway?”

 

The older male sat down on Keith’s bed, which signaled him that this was going to be a longer answer than anticipated and also probably serious. His expression mirrored that of a father ready to give his son a pep talk- or so Keith assumed. The only pep talks he received from his father were often short and could be summarized by ‘don’t eat that’ and ‘don’t touch that’ respectively.

 

“Well,” Shiro began, “Since this _is_ a community pool, and Adam and I considered the fact that there may be some… younger children there. We decided it was a good idea to purchase these,” at this he held up the floaties for emphasis, “to sort of… soften my appearance.”

 

When Keith raised an eyebrow, probing him to continue, he sighed, “I’m well aware I don’t look the friendliest with my scars and lack of arm, so we thought giving me cute little froggy floaties would make me seem less like a marvel villain?”

 

Keith looked at Shiro dejectedly, then he abruptly rushed forward to hug him, surprising the older man.

 

“You idiot, you’re the nicest, least threatening person I know! You’re like this super buff scary war hero on the outside but on the inside you’re somehow a combination of a dad-friend and a soccer mom. But I still wouldn’t change a single thing about you.” Keith said honestly. He felt a bit guilty at the look Shiro had on his face when he explained the use for the floaties, like it pained him to have to do this. Unfortunately, he couldn’t change the first opinions others made about him based on his appearance easily. It was nice of him to do this though, even if Keith didn’t see it as necessary.

 

Shiro chuckled wetly before pulling away, “Geez, you act like I’m changing my entire look, I’m just wearing these stupid floaties, Keith. It’s still me. But I do appreciate it.” He finished, smiling before ruffling Keith’s hair and standing up, floaties in hand.

 

“Now get ready, we’re leaving in about…” he glanced at the digital clock on Keith’s nightstand, “15 minutes. C’mon, you’re not even changed, hurry up!” he called, walking out of the room to help Adam downstairs.

 

Keith sighed and picked up his red swim trunks, closing the door so he could get changed. When he was finished he picked out a simple white tank top and put on his BOM pendant, merch he got from the bands’ concert that his Mom took him to for his 16th birthday. Slipping on his flip-flops, he picked up his bag and grabbed a towel from the hallway closet. Finally coming downstairs, he met Adam at the kitchen, who gave him his sunglasses and told him to help Shiro load up the car.

 

He walked out of the house, taking a quick moment to bask in the afternoon sun, before hefting his bag over his shoulder and walking over to the car where he spotted Shiro, who was loading the cooler into the back of the car.

 

“Are we allowed to bring our own food and drinks?” Keith asked upon approaching, causing Shiro to look up.

 

Shiro shrugged, “I don’t know, but I doubt they’ll stop us. It’s not like we’re bringing anything alcoholic to the _community pool_.”

 

Keith nodded, then swung his bag into the back. He then turned to address Shiro, “You go inside and put away your prosthetic, I’ll load the rest of the stuff in.” Shiro nodded and clapped him once on the shoulder before heading inside. 

 

Keith picked up a folding chair and slid it into the back, shifting the cooler a bit to make room. The sun beat down on him from above, but it was fleeting, a refreshing breeze briefly blew past him, ruffling his hair and causing him to lose sight temporarily. He sighed, grabbing a hair tie from his wrist and tying it up to get it out of his eyes, then he moved back into the house to see if there was anything else that needed to go in.

 

He spotted Kosmo coming outside, he gave his fur a quick ruffle before moving past him to go inside.

 

“Hey, Adam?!” he called from the doorway.

 

“...What?!” answered Adam, probably still from the kitchen. He was making sandwiches, last time he checked. Keith headed over.

 

“Anything else need to go in the car?” he asked, at a normal level this time, now that he knew where Adam was. He appeared in the threshold of the kitchen, leaning on the wall as he waited for Adam’s response.

 

Adam seemed to think it over for a bit, which caused Keith to chuckle, “Geez, we’re not heading to the beach, Adam. Just the community pool, we don’t need _that_ much stuff…”

 

This had Adam crossing his arms, “Well it never hurts to be prepa-”

 

“ADAM CAN YOU HELP ME BLOW UP MY FLOATIES?!” Shiro suddenly called from upstairs, causing both men to flinch.

 

“TAKASHI, I AM ONE FLOOR BELOW YOU, YOU DON’T HAVE TO YELL!” Adam yelled back. “WE’LL DO IT WHEN WE GET THERE, COME DOWNSTAIRS AND GET IN THE CAR!”

 

Keith chuckled at the domesticity of it all, like a suburban household with three kids running around getting ready for the beach instead of two grown men, their equally grown not-son, and their eerily calm emotional support wolf getting ready to go to some lame community pool. It was ridiculous, and Keith voiced it as such, though his tone held a note of fondness to it.

 

When Shiro finally came downstairs, prosthetic successfully detached, the three men (and dog) gathered in the car, with Adam at the wheel (because he was the only one who could drive, Shiro being handicapped and Keith having no idea where to go… or how to work the GPS). They prepared themselves for a lighthearted afternoon.

 

And boy, were they about to receive so much more.

 

**{-v-}**

 

Lance entered the Employee’s Only area to find Pidge sitting on the table eating chips from the vending machine. At this point, the fact that she was in here despite not being an employee was unsurprising to Lance, she’d done it so many times it was almost _unnatural_ to see her outside the room.

 

“Hey, Pidgey, what’s goin’ on?” Lance said plopping down on the chair next to her and propping his legs up on the table.

 

Pidge frowned at the nickname and pushed his feet off, which he retaliated by placing them on her lap. She glared at him, and started slapping his legs until he eventually recoiled, cradling his abused shins to his chest.

 

“Ouch! Pidge, why are you so mean to me?” he whined, to which Pidge showed no sympathy for.

 

“Whatever, loser. Go get changed, your shift started like 10 minutes ago,” she replied nonchalantly, getting another chip from her bag to eat.

 

Lance yelped and whirled around to study the clock on the wall, it took him a minute to register that Pidge wasn’t fooling him before he gave her a quick squeeze and ran to the change rooms.

 

“Thanks Pidge, love ya bunches!” he shouted, running down the hallway.

 

“No running at the pool, Lance!” she teased after him.

 

Lance flipped her off, to which he heard her cackling behind him as he raced into the locker room to grab his pinnie and whistle, before slamming the locker shut and heading onto the pool deck.

 

The quiet environment of the locker room was quickly replaced by the sounds of splashing and children's laughter as he hurried out to the outdoor pool. He spotted Matt lounging on the lifeguard chair, who looked down as soon as he spotted the similar red ‘uniform’ the lifeguards wore.

 

“Hey man! You Lance?” he called. Lance nodded and gave him a fist bump after he finished climbing down the latter. “Better get up there quick then, Allura’s on the warpath. Some dude thought it be a good idea to leave his locker open and someone stole his phone. He’s been bitchin’ about it all morning, she’s pissed.” he explained, before taking off his sunglasses.

 

“Well, I’m gonna head home, see ya man.” he called, before Lance grabbed his shoulder.

 

“Hooold on a sec dude, write your number down! I gotta add you to the group chat,” he said, giving Matt a notepad and a marker.

 

Matt raised an eyebrow but then grinned as he was prompted with the paper, “Oh! Sure, no problem. Thanks for including me, I guess.”

 

Lance chuckled, “Wow, Pidge was right! You are a huge nerd.” He laughed when Matt blushed at that and finished writing down his number.

 

“Alright, have a good day! And good luck with the boss lady.” Matt smiled before waving over his shoulder as he walked into the locker room.

 

Lance quickly scaled the high chair, a nickname he’d fondly given it within his first week here. He quickly scanned the pool, looking out for anyone who might have needed his assistance, before settling against the warm plastic in preparation for another uneventful day.

 

He vaguely heard the rusty hinges of the outdoor gate opening, and he glanced over to see who had just entered and _hoooly shit, if I didn’t already know I was bi as fuck I sure would now._

 

Three older men entered the community pool, each one drool worthy in their own way, but the one Lance was focused on the black haired _beauty_ that entered behind the other two. He was drop dead gorgeous, pale skin with dark black locks that were pulled up into a high ponytail. A leather cord with a metal symbol sat on his chest, his red swim trunks clinging to his muscular legs.

 

Lance was _so_ lucky to have gotten this shift.

 

Then he took the tank top off, which revealed that, yes, this gorgeous specimen was also ripped as well.

 

 _Lance was_ so _lucky to have gotten this shift._

 

**{-v-}**

 

Keith set down the bag next to the folding chairs they’d set up next to the pool deck. Taking off his tank top and putting it inside the bag, he collapsed against the chair and pulled out his phone.

 

“Oh c’mon, Keith. We didn’t come here to sit on our phones, we came here to have fun!” Adam chastised, literally pulling on Keith’s leg.

 

He sighed heavily and sat up, “Look. I never agreed to _swim_ here, why don’t you find your almost husband and bully him into swimming with you.” he suggested, laying back down next to Kosmo who lifted his head to demand pets.

 

Adam rolled his eyes and huffed out a ‘fine’ before heading into the boys change rooms to find Shiro.

 

Keith reached into his bag to pull out the treat bag that Adam had prepped for Kosmo. He fed the dog a treat and opened his phone to begin reading a new book he downloaded recently called _Carry On_. As he was reading, his sunlight was suddenly interrupted by a large shadow. He looked up over the rim of his sunglasses to see a tan male, who looked about his age standing over him. He was taller than Keith by a few inches, and had caramel brown skin and darker brown hair that curled rather adorably at his nape. His lips were pulled into a toothy smirk, revealing his pearly white teeth, which made for a stark contrast against his skin. The man was wearing a red tank top, adorned with the mark of a lifeguard, and wore a whistle on the lanyard that lay against his toned chest.

 

He was… beautiful.

 

 _Shit_. And also talking to him.

 

“Uhh sorry,” he interrupted meekly, “Do you mind repeating that? I kinda spaced out a bit there.”

 

The man raised an eyebrow, but complied nonetheless, “I was just saying, you aren’t allowed to bring your pets here man. Some people could be allergic.”

 

_Ooooh, new guy on the shift. I knew I didn’t recognize him. This oughta be interesting._

 

“You mean Kosmo?” Keith asked, feigning innocence. In reality he’d rehearsed this whole scene multiple times, since it happened fairly often. “Sorry about that, he’s actually a service dog for my brother.”

 

The man took a step back, and turned slightly to inspect Kosmo’s pelt, where the signature service dog vest rested. “Okaaaay, where’s your brother then?” he asked, tone skeptical.

 

Keith glanced over to the washrooms, where he saw Adam and Shiro walking out of. “He’s right over there,” Keith said with a smirk, pointing towards the two older men.

 

The lifeguard turned around as Adam noticed the new presence beside Keith, he increased his pace with Shiro following close behind. “Keith, we were gone for _five minutes_ how did you manage to gain the attention of the local authority figure _already?!_ ”

 

Said local authority figure was currently staring open-mouthed at Shiro’s arms- or lack of one-  that were now adorned with the cute frog floaties. Shiro shook his head and turned to the lifeguard, “I apologize on his behalf, sir. Is there anything I can do for you?”

 

Keith glared at him, “What do you mean, apologize? I haven’t done anything wrong!”

 

Finally, the lifeguard seemed to come to his senses, “I’m sorry, sir. Is that your dog?” he asked, pointing to Kosmo, who looked very smug at seeing Keith get in trouble for a change.

 

_Mean. No more dog treats for you._

 

Shiro glanced at Kosmo, “Oh, yes that’s my dog. His name is Kosmo, I know pet’s aren’t really allowed at community pools, but I spoke with Allura my first time coming over here and she said it was alright since he’s my service dog. Just trying to keep me safe, that’s all.” he finished with a blinding grin.

 

The man nodded, stunned. “O-okay, as long as Allura approves…” he said, slinking away guiltily back to his chair.

 

Keith smirked at his back, and the smirk grew when he saw the other man’s ears turn slightly flushed.

 

**{-v-}**

 

Okay, so Lance had a few choice words for the previous interaction. First of all _goddamn, cute guy is even hotter up close._ Secondly, _cute guy’s name is actually Keith._ And Lastly, _cute guy has two equally hot dads and an adorable dog??_

 

It was fucking _unfair_ for Lance’s poor heart. He loved his job, seriously. Plus, Keith was _tooootally_ checking him out back there, and Lance was pretty sure he spotted the gay flag on Keith’s phone case sooo… yep. He definitely had a chance.

 

He was subtly checking out Keith from the lifeguards chair (because now he was standing up near the edge of the pool, displaying his beautifully sculpted pale back), when he spotted a couple teenagers running around with water guns. He was about to yell out the typical ‘No running around the pool’ lecture when he spotted one of them turning around mid-squirt and colliding _hard_ with Keith, sending him backwards into the pool.

 

 _Oh shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit-_ Lance’s internal monologue was stuck on repeat now as his instincts kicked in. He quickly grabbed a paddle board, discarded his lifeguard pinnie, and dove into the pool to rescue the mulleted stranger.

 

He opened his eyes underwater, seeing the other man struggle against his new surroundings. Lance quickly swam forward and grasped his lower back and legs and hoisted him up onto the ledge of the pool. At this point, everyone around them had gathered in a small crowd, the men from earlier that were seen with Keith being at the front, along with the boys who’d knocked him into the water. Lance resisted the urge to scowl at them, as he inspected Keith for any injuries.

 

He was still breathing, thank god, and sat up with a groan, shaking out his hair. Lance put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

 

“Hey hey hey, woah woah woah, take it easy man. Don’t want you getting too dizzy that you-”

 

Keith’s cheeks suddenly swelled up, his eyes blown wide, and promptly retched onto the side of the deck. The crowd around him gasped and multiple people from the front jumped back to get out of the way.

 

“Yep. That.” Lance finished unceremoniously. He then drew his attention to the gash on Keith’s leg that was visibly bleeding out.

 

Lance crawled out of the pool and knelt by the other man. “Hold on, bud. You got a cut on your knee, I’m going to take you to the first-aid office to get it cleaned up before it gets infected, alright?” he asked. Keith sluggishly nodded his head. Lance then turned to the two older men, and the dog who was standing now at attention.

 

“I’m just going to take him into the office to get the cut patched up, I’ll be back in a second.” he told them. After they both nodded, he placed his arms under Keith’s legs and arms and lifted him up to carry him bridal style into the office. He closed the door behind them and lowered the blinds to keep any bright lights out of the other man’s eyes, in case of a concussion.

 

As soon as possible, he laid Keith down on the couch, and then picked up the phone on the desk, quickly dialing Allura’s office number. The phone rang for a second before it picked up, likely by Allura’s assistant Romelle, “Community Centre help desk, this is Romelle speaking, what can I do for you?”

 

“Hi Romelle, It’s Lance. I got a guy in the first-aid office who’s just been knocked into the pool. He doesn’t seem to have any huge injuries, but he does have some mild nausea and a gash on his left leg. I’m tending to him now, do you mind sending someone to clean up and then supervise the pool?” he spoke quickly, he was really anxious to get back to his patient.

 

Romelle’s cheerful tone from earlier had hardened considerably, taking into account the urgency of the situation. “Sure thing, I’ll send Matthew in to close up the pool momentarily, he’s just in the break room with Pidge. And I’ll get the custodian to clean up the mess,” she answered.

 

“Okay, thank you,” Lance finished before hanging up and turning to Keith. He plastered a smile on his face, in attempts to calm the other man’s nerves, “Alrighty, Keith. My name is Lance, I’ll be your doctor this afternoon. I’m just going to run a few tests to figure out whether or not you’ve got a concussion, the we’ll get that leg of yours all patched up. Okay?”

 

Keith nodded, then winced. _That doesn’t look good…_ He settled for verbal confirmation, “O-kay.” The word came out a little garbled, but it was good enough for Lance. He opened the drawer to grab a penlight before walking up and kneeling in front of the couch.

 

“Can you sit up for me Keith? Here, I’ll help you.” Lance asked, steadying a hand on Keith’s ~~muscular~~  lower back to support him. As he sat up slowly, Keith’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “How do you know my name?” he asked, still a little slurred but significantly better than last time.

 

Lance smiled, “I heard it mentioned a couple times during our conversation earlier. Can you look right at me please?” he answered, then shining the penlight into his eyes. They dilated in response to the light, and they were the same size, he can check that off.

 

“Great, okay. Now can you walk from here to the wall and back again for me?” Lance asked. Keith nodded, without wincing this time and stood up, with a little assistance from Lance. He studied Keith as he walked, _damn that ass don’t quit- STOP IT LANCE,_ he had a bit of a limp in his left leg when he walked, but other than that, his balance was good. Square that away.

 

“Good job, alright, you can sit down now, I’m going to pass you some paper and a pen, okay?” he asked, walking over to the desk. He took out a red notepad, flipping to a blank page and grabbing a pen from the mug that acted as a utensil holder. He decided to do two tests in one, and said a quick ‘Think fast’ before tossing the pen at Keith, who actually caught it to Lances surprise.

 

“Nice catch,” he complimented before handing the notepad to Keith. “Now, all I need you to do is write out your name, today’s date, your favourite colour, annnnnd your phone number,” he added with a wink and some finger guns.

 

Keith gave him a deadpan look before clicking the pen and writing them down. Lance jiggled his knee, before standing up and rummaging around in the desk for the first aid kit and a box of band-aids.

 

When he turned around, Keith had finished. Lance briefly glanced over the page to find disappointment when he didn’t see the phone number.

 

_Oh well. Maybe next time…_

 

Other than that, the penmanship wasn’t sloppy and the writing was all on the line. It checked out, Keith was concussion free. Lance smiled brightly, “Good news, Keith! You don’t have a concussion!”

 

Keith scoffed, “Yeah, I figured. Otherwise I would have winced at the white paper. Or, I dunno, the lights?” Lance blushed, and facepalmed.

 

“Fuck, I forgot about those. Sorry for almost giving you severe migraines, dude,” he apologized, which Keith waved off.

 

“S’okay, you were just trying to help… speaking of help, are we gonna clean up my cut or what?” the mullet man asked.

 

“Don’t you worry, Mullet,” Lance said, ignoring Keith’s squawks at the nickname. “As soon as I prep the swab, we’ll be all set for disinfecting! Your pretty little self will be in tip-top shape in no time!” he finished, his eyes trained on the small bottle of cleaning alcohol he was using to wet a small cloth, missing the way Keith ducked his head and blushed at his comment.

 

Then Lance looked up again and knelt down beside Keith’s knee, first he wiped away the blood with a cloth that was soaked in soapy water, then he look the other cloth. He looked up to Keith, “This will sting a bit,” he warned before using the cloth to thoroughly clean the cut, trying to ignore Keith’s pained winces. Finally, he placed a cute little Hello Kitty Band-Aid on top of the cut carefully before giving it a small kiss. Keith’s cheeks flushed again, and he looked to the side to avoid the other male’s gaze.

 

“There we go, _aaaallll_ better! What do we say?” Lance asked with a wide grin.

 

“...Thank you,” Keith grumbled, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

 

Lance gave off a blinding smile, standing up, “You’re welcome, Keith.” He opened the door, where he saw the two older men from before waiting. “You are now free to go!”

 

Keith furrowed his brows in contemplation, before standing up and determinedly walking over to Lance. He kissed him briefly on the cheek, before grabbing Lance’s hand and placing a crumpled piece of paper inside of it. “Bye, Lance. Thanks again for everything,” he said with a sly smile before heading out to the pool deck.

 

Lance stood there, stunned into waving, before snapping back into his senses and opening the crumpled paper up.

 

 

> **_Call me: (xxx) xxx-xxxx_**
> 
> **_-Keith <3                        _**

 

_Damn, that was smooth._

 

**{-v-}**

 

Meanwhile, Keith was currently dying of embarrassment from his impulsive move.

 

“OOOOOOHH KEITH’S GOT A BOOOOYFRIEND” Adam jeered. Shiro snickered beside him.

 

“We should have had that boyfriend talk awhile ago if it gets you to become _this_ smooth!” Shiro added.

 

Keith sunk into his car seat, Kosmo licking his nose.

 

 _“I hate this fucking family.”_ he grumbled, trying to tune out their jeers. He then heard a buzzing sound coming from his phone. He reached into his bag and pulled it out.

 

 

 

> (xxx) xxx-xxxx
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  **Today** 2:25 PM
> 
>  
> 
> veeeeeeery smooth keith
> 
> how’s the leg? **[2:25 PM.]**
> 
>  
> 
> Fine. Fine. **[2:25 PM.]**
> 
> But not as fine as you ;) **[2:26 PM.]**
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS ILLEGAL, YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO A MAN KEITH **[2:26 PM.]**
> 
> I AM W E A K **[2:26 PM.]**
> 
>  
> 
> Haha. **[2:27 PM.]**
> 
>  
> 
> dont give me that sarcastic laugh keef :( **[2:27 PM.]**
> 
> omg keef **[2:27 PM.]**
> 
> thats adorable, im making that ur contact name **[2:27 PM.]**
> 
>  
> 
> DON’T YOU DARE. **[2:28 PM.]**
> 
>  
> 
> done! :DD **[2:28 PM.]**
> 
>  
> 
> Delete this number. **[2:28 PM.]**
> 
>  
> 
> awwwww, nuuuuu keeeeeeefff **[2:29 PM.]**
> 
> im sowwie :((( **[2:29 PM.]**
> 
> ily bls dont leave me **[2:29 PM.]**
> 
> keef u r hurting the baby!!!! **[2:29 PM.]**
> 
>  
> 
> Wtf **[2:30 PM.]**
> 
> What baby?? **[2:30 PM.]**
> 
>  
> 
> me :’(( **[2:30 PM.]**
> 
>  
> 
> ):T **[2:30 PM.]**
> 
> Goodbye, Lance. **[2:30 PM.]**
> 
> … **[2:31 PM.]**
> 
> I’ll call you later. **[2:31 PM.]**
> 
>  
> 
> :)) **[2:31 PM.]**
> 
> <3 **[2:31 PM.]**
> 
>  
> 
> <3 **[2:32 PM.]**

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis my personal headcanon that Shiro is both a Pinterest and a Facebook user.
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed!!! I will make sure to upload the new chapter of LS v soon, now that I'm on a fic spree :D
> 
> Now, remember, Y'all are valid and have a great day.


End file.
